From Death Eater to Dumbledores Army
by Lady Crux
Summary: After Dubledores death Hogwarts is shut down, putting all muggle-born wizards into hiding and on the run from death eaters, Harry finally finds a way to defeat the Dark Lord with the help from Draco that's traded sides for Narcissas safety
1. Five Years

**_Five Years

* * *

  
_**

Five years it had been since Dumbledore had passed, since Hogwarts had closed down, since all the muggle-born wizards have stayed in hiding.

Two cloaked figures walked through the dark alleyways of Knockturn Alley. The tall dark one was being dragged by the slightly short platinum blonde sighing as he was.

"Pick up your feet will ya!" The blonde haired man whispered harshly as he dragged the taller one faster down the alley.

"Honestly you'd think you'd want to be punished by Lord Voldemort." The blonde mumbled to himself.

Blaise sighed. "I don't see why we have to hurry; Lord Voldemort won't even be there anyways-

-But Snape will be and so will my father." The blonde cut off.

"Malfoy this is getting ridiculous." The dark skinned boy said as he put his weight to the ground effectively stopping the blonde haired boy.

"Blaise I will not have your back if were late, and you can deal with my father and Snape." Draco said as he stared up at the other man in the darkness.

Draco let go of the other death eaters arm and as he continued walking down the dark narrow alleyway. Turning to his right, he stopped and looked back at Blaise. "Are you coming or shall I have my father tell the others that you've betrayed us?" He asked before he walked down the alley.

Blaise sighed as he ran to catch up.

Death Eaters; Draco rubbed his face and sighed. He'd never understand how his mother ever allowed his father to drag the whole family into it. It didn't matter though, not anymore, he and his mother were now death eaters & his children would have to become them too. He was only grateful that his mother had stepped in when his father had tried to marry him off to a fellow death eater's daughter; it was obvious that Narcissa Malfoy wasn't going to force him into an unwanted marriage & having to jump into early parenthood when he obviously wasn't ready.

Pulling out his wand he tapped onto the door waiting for entrance.

Bellatrix opened the door with a rueful smile on her face. "Why if it isn't my pretty nephew. It's been a year how-

-Let us in." Draco cut off. He'd been doing that a lot today now that he thought about it.

"A year away with Snape & still you haven't learned any manners." Bellatrix said as she opened the door more to let them pass in.

Unknowing to any of them that a small black cat was walking beneath Blaise's long cloak, sneaking itself in.

Draco walked in with Blaise on his tail.

"Draco." Lucius voice rang around the room.

Looking up at the loft Draco saw that his father was starring down at him with impatience.

"What of Miss. Lovegood?" Lucius asked as he observed his finger nails.

Draco frowned at the thought of the odd woman. Lucius was going to get a kick out of this.

"Luna _Potter _was nowhere to be found at her address, but it looked as though we'd just missed her and her newborn escape." Draco said with a grin.

He was right his father reaction was as expected Lucius 's eye were narrowed in disdain, his face void of any emotion his neck tight and tense, knuckles white as they gripped the railings.

Everyone was slowly disappearing off the radar. It was like there was a spy amongst the death eaters.

"First McGonagall, that giant buffoon, the dogs, Weasleys & now Potter & this Lovegood girl!" Lucius said in a strained voice.

"Who would've thought that the glasses boy was smart enough to convince a death eater to betray the Dark Lord?" Bellatrix said.

"No one's foolish enough to betray the Dark Lord!" Lucius snapped.

Bellatrix clicked her tongue. "Then please explain to me; why when were right about to strike they've all just poofed away right from under our very noses?" She asked him in a calm voice.

Calm wasn't good with Bellatrix.

"No one is a traitor to Lord Voldemort." Lucius said.

"Sirius Black betrayed him." Draco said, only making his father twitch at the reminder.

"Sirius's betrayal we saw coming a mile away." Snape said as he walked into the room.

He'd been right, tonight they were both there.

"But who is it this time?" Blaise asked stupidly.

Draco said nothing; he could care less about it, just as long as his mother wasn't hurt or threatened. Actually he'd been waiting for the opportune moment to hide her so she wouldn't have to deal with Voldemort anymore. He could care less about himself; he'd rather die than have to watch his mothers' heart break. Cracks were already forming and they could all see that she was finally giving into his father. Not for long though all he had to do was find out where Potter & the others were so he could send his mother that way.

"Draco I'm just curious how do you know of Luna's newborn child? We had no idea she was even pregnant or even courting Potter." Antonin asked.

Of course someone would accuse him of betrayal; they all knew that as long as his mother's life was in his hands he'd do anything they'd said. Obviously the man was a lot smarter than he looked. Although the unfortunate thing for Antonin was that it truly wasn't him giving out information.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a note with something inside it, handing it to Snape quickly.

"If I were you I'd put some glove on before you open it." Blaise commented as he stared at the letter in Snapes hand.

Snape merely looked at the dark boy with a quirked brow as he unraveled the note, dropping it as soon as he looked at it.

Draco smirked, Luna Lovegood or as she goes by now Luna Potter was weird but who knew she was such a …. There was no word to describe what she'd done. If he could compliment Potter on anything it was his new wife, she grew into quiet the woman that's for shore.

Snape bent down and & with a handkerchief picked up the bloody umbilical cord that had fallen out of the letter.

"The main bedroom smelled strongly of muggle antiseptics and blood. The bed sheets, bath towels, and the sink were all covered in blood. Seems like she'd just given birth." Draco exclaimed as he picked up the letter.

He read aloud. "Dear Draco, forgive me for not being there for you to catch us but it was my early labor that put me in this position. You're wondering how I know you were the one coming, let's just say that a little birdie told me. I need a favor from you though; if you see Harry tell him he has a son, a beautiful baby boy with brown hair. At the moment I can't tell the eye color, tell Harry that his name is James Sirius Potter like he wanted, tell him though that next time- If there is a next time –I pick the name, I'm asking this because I've got the feeling you'll see him sooner than I will. Have a lovely night Luna Potter."

Blaise shook his head. "She's an odd one that girl." He said.

Lucius causes a light bulb to pop. Draco merely blinked up at him. A cat cried, causing everyone to pull out their wands.

"A little birdie hmm?" Snape asked as he pointed his wand at the fat black cat.

Borgin the store owner picked up the black cat and held it close to his chest "You're scaring fluffy." He said.

Snape grabbed the cat by the nape of its neck and stared at it.

"There's nothing magical about this cat, you can all put your wands down." Snape said as he dropped the cat.

"From now on make sure there are no animals where the meeting will be held." Lucius said

The black cat walked over to Draco rubbing itself against his ankle as he bent down & picked it up feeling it purr against his hands.

"Draco there's one more that you need to track down." Lucius said as Draco began to pet the cat.

"Who is it?" He asked, he was positive that this person was going to disappear just like the others before they made it into their home.

"A Granger." Lucius said.

Hermione Granger he hadn't heard that name in some time now, actually since Hogwarts closed down.

"You'll be wasting time with her." Snape said.

Heads turned towards the Half Blood Prince.

"Oh & why is that Severus?" Lucius asked.

"Hermione Granger is dead already."Snape replied smoothly.

Granger dead. When did this happen.

"After the Weasleys home was burnt down Granger panicked, her panicking becoming even worse after Dumbledore passed …. She burnt her house down with her family in it so they wouldn't have to be killed by Lord Voldemort because of her friendship with Harry Potter. Her parents died in their sleep, while her body or more so remains were found beneath the fallen staircase of her home, she'd been crushed then burned alive it said in the report." Snape continued as if reading his mind.

Granger killed her family so Voldemort wouldn't. Potter must have been crushed by her death, which must have been why the Weasley boy had ran with that Brown girl that time.

Lucius seemed just as surprised as he was.

"The brightest witch in her year and she snaps after Dumbledore dies. It should have been expected." Lucius said.

They'd scared her mad. She'd been growing into a looker to; perhaps he should've been a bit nicer to her when they were still in school. She had after all tutored him when she could have turned him down; she'd never even told Potter and his sidekick about his tutoring when she could have used it to her advantage.

And she had one hell of a punch … and slap. He'd only admit that to himself though.

Brightest witch of their time and Voldemort broke her without even intending too.

… Okay so maybe Granger was on the lists of future victims, but at the time Voldemorts sole attention was on Potter.

That cat cuddled into him. And he set it back down on the ground.

"What do you want us to do now?" Draco asked.

"Track down Minerva McGonagall, She's probably the only person who might know where his hiding." Lucius said.

Draco nodded his head and watched as his father apparated out of the room. Snape and Bellatrix along with the others did the same.

"Looks like we got an easy mission for once." Blaise said as he leaned against the vanishing cabinet.

"Last time she was with Madame Pomfrey in the muggle world, the damage done there might of scared her back here. Perhaps a visit to Hogsmeade, I'm sure we'll find her there." Draco said as he turned on his heel and walked out of the building.

"Hogsmeade?" Blaise asked.

"She lived there for a whole decade." Draco replied.

"Who would have thought Draco Malfoy knew where Minerva McGonagall lived .. Was she your cougar?" Blaise teasingly asked.

Draco's face twisted into a sick one. Just the thought of that old woman like that made him want too puke.

"Thankfully I have always preferred women my own age." He replied.

" ….. And the reason why I know this is because she told us once in class." He continued.

" ….. Speaking of class can you believe Granger actually went mad like that?!" Blaise asked changing the subject quickly.

There was a feeling in his stomach like a knife had been stabbed into his stomach winding his guts up like a toy car.

"You know she was actually starting to look cute too." Blaise continued.

Granger actually was a looker, she'd got his attention when he'd crashed Slughorns Christmas Party. She'd actually passed him without at all realizing for once that he was there, which she always noticed him. Granger had worn a peach colored dress, that had amazingly enough showed off her chest. Who would have thought that the muggle born was top heavy? The girl had some curves on her that he'd never seen on any other pure blooded witch in school since then, and he'd seen quite a bit, now maybe but all of them had finally filled out after nineteen.

Hermione Granger ….. Well maybe in another lifetime.

That fat black cat cried and he stopped turning to look at it, watching as it slid out of the crack in the door. Walking over to him it jumped up onto the brick and sat down in front of him, its tail wagging, it made that sound again.

He sighed before walking away, such a weird cat.

Unknown to him that the small cat trailing beneath Blaise's cloak, had come out from under and jumped up with the fat cat. It picked up its paw and licked it before it rubbed its ear, the fat cat, picking up its paw and slapping it on the small cats head then drawing it back and jumped off the brick fence, the small cat following its lead.

* * *

The two black cats found themselves in front of the headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix. The cats jumped on onto the outside window sill pacing in front of it waiting.

A tall man with shocking green eyes and brown messy hair, walked over to the window, putting on his glasses as he watched them. The cats cried out first, then the fat cat put its paw onto the window sill and cried, before the smaller cat did the same.

The green eyed boy opened the window for the two cats, and closed it as soon as they'd jumped in.

He watched as the two cats' morphed into two cloaked females, the shorter one, removing its hood as it moved further into the home. Revealing it's grey and white hairs and wrinkled face.

"What happened?" The green eyes man asked.

The taller, younger figure spoke this time as she stayed hidden in the shadows. "Lucius is sending Draco & Blaise out for her." She said.

"I will be joining the others Harry." The Minerva said.

Harry sighed as he followed the elder. "Professor did you find anything else out?" Harry asked.

McGonagall sighed as she sat down in the leather chair across from the fire place. "Bellatrix is convinced that Snape, Draco, or even Blaise will be easily swayed."

"Snape will be too hard and Draco is always around Lucius and so is Blaise." Harry said.

"She's going into Hogsmeade posing as me, and then she'll decide who'll be the one to help us, the order has already agreed to it." Minerva said

Harry's eyes widened. "Professor they'll eat her up she can't go you know it!" Harry said.

"The Order has already agreed to it … she went to them without me, and they told me that I'm too valuable for them to loose, everything has already been prepared I'm sorry." Minerva said.

She watched as Harry left the room and his steps heavy as he ran down the stairs.

"You can't do this!" Harry said.

"I have too, Professor McGonagall can teach another, I'm not a teacher Harry and you know this .. Listen I've made some liquid luck, if I think there's a need for it I'll take it I promise." The woman said.

Harry sighed women were much too stubborn.

"Do me a favor then." Harry said as he picked up an envelope off the nightstand and handed it to the cloaked figure.

"On your way to Hogsmeade, drop by and give this too her." Harry said as he watched her slip it into her pocket.

"Anything for you." She said before she transformed into the small cat again.

He walked over to the window and opened it letting the cat out and watching it leave.

"We can only hope that this all goes well." Minerva said as she walked into the room.

Harry nodded his head. "I know."

* * *

Luna Lovegood

Now known as Luna Potter; paced back & forth in front of her bed as she tried her very best to put her son to sleep. The window slammed open and she jumped. Her silver eyes watched as a small black cat jumped down off the windowsill and onto the black divan.

Her silver eyes looked to the chest at the end of her bed where her wand laid on top. The pretty black cat licked its paw then rubbed its left ear. Jumping off the divan & walked across the room its tiny body slipping though the small gap between the bathroom door and the door frame.

Luna relaxed walking over with her son she crossed the room & walked into the bathroom closing the door and locking it. Turning around to find the cat lounging at the end of the vanity. She smiled as she reached her other hand over to the knobs and turned the sink on setting the temperature. In the corner of her eye she watched as the pretty black cat transformed into a cloaked figure.

A woman's voice echoed in the bathroom.

"Perhaps a bath will help put him to sleep." The woman said.

Luna smiled happily as she spoke back. "You know I never did thank you for helping me back there." She said.

"it wasn't a problem at all Luna, we should thank Poppy though for teaching me how to deliver children." The woman replied.

"Hermione." Luna whispered as she finally turned to look at the cloaked woman,

Her face was completely covered in darkness and the only thing you could see were those bright amber brown eyes of hers that stared at Luna waiting patiently for her to continue.

"How is he?" Luna asked.

Hermione pulled out an envelope from her cloak and handed it to her. Sliding off the vanity she looked over at the baby in Luna's arms.

"Give him a bath, after that wrap him in his blanket make sure the room is cool though, he'll fall asleep instantly." Hermione advised before she transformed into the small cat again.

Unlocking the door Luna opened it and followed Hermione to the bedroom window watching as she jumped up to the sill and off into the darkness of the night.

Closing the window she locked it before walking back over to the bathroom and locking it as she stepped in to read the letter.

* * *

_*** This is my first Harry Potter Hermione/Draco fic. If I'm horrible at this stuff just say.**_

_***Any questions feel free to ask**_

_**Midori  
**_


	2. Behind Closed Doors

_**Behind Closed Doors

* * *

**_

Narcissa Malfoys blue eyes stared at her only child with worry as she watched him pack his clothes.

"That poor boys life is surrounded by nothing but death, Merlin pity him."She said finally.

Draco has just finished telling his mother of Hermione Granger & her parents' demise, and from what it sounded like she really felt bad for Harry Potter.

"Actually according to a letter, his wife has just given birth to their first child, a son at that. … Perhaps there won't be as much death around him in the future like it has in the past from now on." Draco said.

Narcissa clicked her tongue at the child news. Even he knew that his mother; though loved him enough not to push him into marriage, had always wanted grandchildren. Either the click of the tongue meant she was jealous, because she was very competitive, or that she'd expected it to happen.

"The Weasley girl had a child; unplanned and young just like her mother." Narcissa said not shocked at all by the news.

Weasley meant she was jealous, meaning that it was more about competition to her.

"No, it seems Potter married that oddball Lovegood." Draco informed.

His mother sighed in contempt, he knew that she never like the Weasleys because they were always ahead of her at one thing or another, that and the fact that Weasleys had married into the family quite a while back … or did they marry into the Weasley family? He never really did pay attention to much when it came to the Weasleys.

"Oh thank Merlin! I don't think the world can handle any more of those read heads …. Well at least he's gone with that Lovegood girl, she's probably the only person who can relate just a little to him, give him my congratulation if you see him." Narcissa said

Draco shook his head. What was it and people thinking he was going to find Potter first?

"Did you send the servants too ready the house for my arrival?" Draco asked his mother.

His mother smiled.

"You know you're going to scare the villagers into thinking the house really is haunted." She said.

"Oh well, it's big, it's dark, and Blaise won't want to stay there which gives me complete privacy." Draco replied.

Narcissas' smile became sad as she walked over to her son and kissed his cheek. Pulling away she moved a lock of his hair out of his face. "Isolating yourself will only make you more like the others." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

He had to get his mother out of there soon; she was going to break & he would do something very stupid because of it and they all knew it.

Sighing Draco wiped her cheeks. "Mom …. You can't let them get to you." Draco said as he wrapped his arms around his mother lovingly, protectively.

A sob escaped from Narcissa as she held her son tightly. Every time he left the house it felt like it was going to be the last time she ever saw him. "Bellatrix stopped by, she tried to accuse me of betraying Lord Voldemort and she says if she ever found out that I ever did she'll put Lucius back in Azkaban." Narcissa cried.

Draco sighed, his mother's love for his father was annoying, and it was becoming much more aggravating than usual.

"Don't worry about Bellatrix mom, she won't and can't do anything to dad, he's one of Lord Voldemorts favorites." Draco soothed.

Harry Potter was his only choice to save her, and hopefully luck would be on his side and McGonagall would tell him where he was.

* * *

Viktor Krum leaned against the Durmstrang walls in one of the large empty hallways, his body glowed in the darkness, he watched a black wolf walked over to him, he merely stared at it before he watched it transform into Harry. His cloaked figure looking eerily in the darkness. Anyone that ever stumbled upon the two would think both were up to no good, but it was the only way to keep things quiet and controlled.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"They've agreed to help although, there's a catch to it." Viktor replied as he leaned against the wall.

"What is it?" Harry asked a little to hesitantly.

"They have said they'll only help if they are allowed to have a class underwater taught in Hogwarts, no negotiations." Viktor said his Bulgarian accent thicker than usual.

Harry stopped and stared at the older wizard. "You can't be serious I can't just have something happen like that and you know it." Harry said

"You have how you British people call _connections_ Harry, you should use them when this war is over, after everything you've done for the people it should only be fair that they help you." Viktor replied.

"I don't use people." Harry said.

"Innocents will and have died because of Voldemort Harry, using connections that you have will be okay, your the chosen one, the one that will end all of this, the Ministry can't do anything about that, that's why they haven't stepped in."

"...... It'll take a little while to convince them." Harry said hesitantly.

"They don't expect an answer that fast, besides if what you say is true it'll take some time for _her_ to give us a name." Viktor said as he waved his hand.

Harry nodded his head. "When I have a name I'll come back." He said.

"We'll be waiting." Viktor said.

"Thank you." Harry said before he walked away.

Viktor Krum was different from what his school taught, when Hermione had ran to him begging him for help he'd been quick to give a helping hand and convincing other students to do the same. All the schools had closed down after Voldemorts rise, just in case. There were many blood traitors in the only pure-blood schools, because of the fact that they were all taught that the muggle-bloods were nothing but trash, and unworthy of magic, something many of them didn't understand why, it caused the students to become curious about the muggle-borns, which lead to many friendships. People like Viktor Krum though were brought up in two ways, he'd went to a school only for pure-bloods, but his parents taught him at a young age not to discriminate, thus the reason why'd they'd been okay about him dating Hermione during the summer before fifth year.

Although, both claimed that nothing happened and it was purely, innocent. She didn't talk much about it, and from what Harry could gather, Krum didn't seem like the type of guy that would just tell him anyways.

Merpeople ...... getting a class for them to teach was going to be very difficult he'd have to talk to the order before he went to the Ministry of Magic to see if there was anychance. The Merpeople would be alot of help in the water, and that's why they needed all the help they could get.

* * *

Draco watched as Blaise apparated in front of him. He'd been waiting an hour already, which was something he didn't like.

"Took you long enough." Draco said as he took a sip of his firewhisky.

"Three Broomsticks Inn .... Well this certainly brings back some old memories." Blaise said as he took a seat across Draco.

"That it does." Draco said before taking another sip.

"So have you looked around yet?" Blaise asked.

"Shut up and keep you head down, Death Eaters aren't welcome here!" Draco hissed.

A sigh escaped Blaise. "I'll take that as a no then." Blaise said as he watched Draco drink.

"I do hope that's only your second." He continued.

"It is."

"Where are you staying so I know where to floo you?" Blaise asked.

"The house." Draco said easily, watching as Bliase's eyes showed that of fear, before the emotion disappeared.

"Are you mad?!" Blaise whispered harshly.

"Very actually." Draco said as he looked into his glass.

"People are going to suspect something." Bliase said trying his best to calm down.

"They already suspect something about it, besides after Sirius's escape no ones gone near the house for years. The area is completely abandoned." Draco said quietly. watching as a barmaid put down a bottle of butterbeer for Blaise.

" ..... Anyhow while you were taking your time in coming I already made arrangements for you to have a room here." Draco said as he handed Blaise a room key.

"Should've seen this coming." Blaise said as he pocketed the key.

"Should have ... anyhow be ready early in the morning tomorrow, if were gonna get any information we need to do it while the suns still up, Hogsmeade people are usually more cheery during that time." Draco said as he drank the rest of his firewhisky and stood up.

"You know I don't think I've seen the sun in quiet some time now." Blaise said as he took a swig of his butterbeer.

"None of us have." Draco said as he slid his cloak on before he apparted out of the Inn. Appearing on the front step of the Shrieking Shack.

His hand turned the knob and it screeched as he pushed the door open. Closing it as quickly as possible. Turning the lights on he watched he looked on the piano too find a small black cat cuddled up.

A blue & white flash erupted in the room and when it was gone Draco found himself alone with the little cat still. Walking over to the grand piano he picked up the small cat and put it on the ground.

What was with the cats suddenly?

"Seems like your no Animagus." Draco said as he leaned against the piano and watched the cat as it cuddled up on the last step of the staircase.

He sighed as he rubbed his face pushing himself off the piano and walking over to the staircase walking up it not seeing another little black cat walk out from under it. It looked at the other cat before it the little one on the staircase ran out of the house through a little hole. The other little cat proceeded up the staircase following Dracos shadow.

Finding him in the master bedroom; laying on the bed, it meowed waiting for him to notice. He picked his head up off the pillow and stared at it for a little while then dropping his head on the pillow again.

It walked into the room, walking across gracefully before it jumped onto the bed, jumping onto Draco itself, laying down on his chest and watching him, it's tail wagging, it's furry body purring heavily against his body.

Draco opened his eyes to look down at the little creature. "I swear if you give me Ringworm I'm going to kill you, cute or not." Draco said as he scratched behind the cats ear.

It's eyes were a bright amber brown odd for a black cat. "Perhaps you know where I can find Potter." Draco said as he continued to scratch the cat, it opened it's eyes to look at him before it closed it's eyes basking in the delightful feeling of attention.

"Didn't think so." Draco said.

Was he really talking to a cat? He must of been stressing if he was talking to a cat.

_..... Next Morning ....._

Blaise was pulled from his deep slumber as he heard the door to his room slam open then slam shut. He opened one eye lazily and watched as his blonde partner starred at him.

"Oi what the hell are you doing Malfoy?" He mumbled sleepily.

Draco pulled the sheets off the dark man successfully pulling him out of the bed. "It's eight in the morning, get up." Draco said as he opened the armoir in the room pulling some clothes out and throwing them at Bliase. "I said early morning, not late. get dressed and meet me down stairs." Draco continued before he left the room.

Blaise took his time as he put his clothes on not caring if it was going to anger Draco more being that he was by now used to the his partner. Sliding on his cloak he opened the door and walked down the stairs to the downstairs pub that was nearly empty. Draco already in a booth drinking most likely pumpkin juice; he walked over and slid into the booth.

"McGonagall has a small cottage a few blocks from here, supposedly she's been selling love potions, age potions, and contraceptive potions out to the locals, my guess it's how she's making money around here." Draco said as he picked up his glass of pumpkin juice.

"Did anyone say if she'd left or had any strange visits?" Blaise asked as a barmaid came up to them.

"Says she's still here, same with Madame Pomfrey, whom also had been making money through healing's." Draco said as he watched Blaise make his order.

"You didn't say anything about visits though." Blaise said as he went back to the subject at hand.

"It'll look too suspicious, and I'm not about to scare the locals from talking with us anymore then they might be." Draco replied.

"Yeah with your hair I'm positive people already know who you are, no matter how long it's been." Blaise commented.

"Unfortunately my father didn't go about things the smartest way, he obviously took his fathers slitheriness and not his mothers." Draco said.

"You know your mother would slap you if she heard you speak about the dead in such a way." Blaise said.

"Actually those words came from her mouth once, after my grandparents funeral too be exact." Draco said.

They said nothing as Blaise ate. "Next time if you don't want me to pull you out of bed wake up early." Draco said.

"That reminds me what happened to that dame I took last night?" Blaise asked.

"I saw no signs of a woman in your room so I'm guessing she woke up early and left."Draco said.

"Too bad, I was hoping for another round this morning."

"Good for you now hurry up."

"We have all the time in the world, there not expecting us back for a while." Blaise said.

"We do but locals talk, and word will get around that I'm in town, they'll quickly leave if it happens to fast." Draco said.

"Fine, fine." Blaise said as he ate the last on his plate putting some coins on the table before they slid out of the booth and walked out of the pub.

It was late winter and already the white snow was melting preparing for the spring season. In this town it was normal to see cloaked wizards, and witches up too no good, so the two men went by unnoticed. The little cat shadowing their every movement.

Draco stopped and reread the directions given to him as he walked down the street with Blaise at his side. His eyes wondering to his left he could feel someone following them, someone watching them, but saw no one and nothing.

"Keep your eyes out for anything suspicious, we're not alone." Draco whispered to Blaise as he continued walking down the street.

"Another Death Eater or one of the Orders men?" Blaise asked quietly as he kept up with Draco.

The younger Death Eaters all knew that they weren't trusted by the originals for many reasons. The Order always had spies where ever they were as well trying to see what they were up too, too see what move they were gonna make. That's how it had been for them during that last five years, eyes always on them from one or the other.

"I can't say." Draco said as he turned the corner going straight.

"We should go through the alleys to corner them." Blaise said.

"We should but that's to predictable, lets see first what happens when we get to McGonagalls." Draco said.

When they'd finally made it to the small cottage Blaise unlocked the door with his wand, listening as the locks turned. The door popped and Blaise pushed the door open walking into the house with Draco following behind.

The house was small and cozy with a warm feeling, the house smelt of herbs and incense, indicating that someone had been there.

"Malfoy take a look at this." Blaise called from the other side of the room.

Draco walked over to the coffee table where Blaise was, looking at the dust on his finger, and the cleaned line. "Looks like they haven't been home in some time." Blaise said.

"Makes absolutely no sense ... they've both been spotted around town." Draco said as he moved into a hallway, three doors. Opening the first on his left he walked into to find the room had no furniture, merely lots of glass shelves, glass shelves with many viles filled to the brim at that, and a foot stool, to reach the higher shelves.

"Don't touch them." Draco said to Blaise as he saw him from the corner of his eye walk into the room. Whistling in astonishment.

"Those old hags have been working alright." Blaise said.

"There's no labels indicating what is what so don't touch any of it." Draco replied.

"The fridge is empty, the bedrooms covered in dust, I'm thinking they skipped town a while back." Blaise said as Draco walked out of the room. Opening the other door down from the first.

A few cauldrons were in there, indicating this was the cooking station for the potions. Looking to the end of the hall, one room left.

Gripping the handle he turned it and pushed the door open. A double bed with purple sheets sat right under the small window, perfectly made, a desk in the corner with books opened and littered all over, an armoir next to another door which would probably be the bathroom. Walking over he opened the door and walked into the bathroom. The vanity was cleaned, almost as though no one had been there for a little while.

"Women's clothes, doesn't look like anything Madame Pomfrey or McGonagall would wear either." Blaise called out from the bedroom.

A tray of pink viles were nicely set on the vanity. "Contraceptive Potions, meaning this woman is under fourty at the most." Draco said.

Sliding open one of the cabinets he quirked a brow, one brush, he slid the one under it opened another brush with tape on it, he peeled it off and read it.

_Minerva_

Putting the tape back onto the brush he put it back into the cabinet and slid it closed sliding open the third cabinet another brush with a piece of tape.

_Poppy_

He shook his head as he slid it closed before opening the medicine cabinet. "Shit." He said as he looked at the viles filled with thick greenish blue, almost grey potion.

"What is it?" Blaise asked as he walked into the bathroom.

"Polyjuice Potion." Draco said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"That's why people think they're still here, someones posing as them." Blaise said as he followed Draco into the living room.

Both boys pulled out their wands when they heard a knock on their door. "This day couldn't get any worse." Draco said as he walked back into the mystery woman's bedroom looking out the window.

"We should use the polyjuice potion." Blaise said.

"To risky we don't know who this person is parading around as at the moment, we can't have people thinking there's two of them." Draco said.

" .... Don't worry it's merely a child though she probably doesn't know who we are just yet." Draco continued as he walked out of the room and back into the sitting room.

Opening the door. With a friendly smile.

"Why hello there." He said as he leaned against the door and stared down at the raven haired girl, her bright blue eyes shining with happiness.

" ...... I was hoping to get some cupid crystals." The little girl said hesitantly as she absentmindedly twirled the end of her hairs.

Draco stared down at the child, she couldn't have been more than eight years old, he would've never guessed that was when girls started crushing on boys .... woman really did mature faster than boys.

"Aren't you a little young?" He asked

The little girl shook her head. "Harmony said that if ever Benji was being mean to me she'd give me some cupid crystals to get back at him." The little girl said innocently.

Harmony?

That must've been her name. "Poppy, go into the room and get some cupid crystals." Draco yelled at Blaise.

He'd looked at him weird before he understood what he was doing. Dracos attention went back to the little girl. "You know I actually came down to see Harmony although I can't seem to find her, could you tell me where she is?" Draco asked.

The little girl observed him before she spoke. "I'll only tell you because you have pretty eyes ..... Harmony comes out only when it's night and morning at the same time, at least it's what my sister says but I've only seen her once when she saved me from Benji at Lolly's toy shop, that's when she said she'd give me some if I ever wanted to get back at him." The little girl said.

Blaise threw him the small vile with the pink brew inside. Draco smiled. "Here you go." He said as he handed the girl the potion. He watched as she ran off.

"So what did you find out?" Blaise asked.

"A girl named Harmony is working with McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey .... she comes out only when it's night and morning at the same time." Draco replied.

"Great looks like it's going to be an all nighter." Blaise said as he paced in the house.

"We have to get out of her before people who recognize us start coming." Draco said before he apparted out of the house. Blaise doing the same thing.

That small black cat jumped off the outside window sill before it apparated.

* * *

Ron watched as Harry paced before him in his sitting room.

"You know you'll age the wood faster that way." Lavender said as she walked into the room with her two years old son on her hip.

"Do you think they'll do it?" Harry asked finally.

Ron spoke. "Honestly I can't say, the fate of this war is in their hands right now, if they don't they'll lose alot of muggle-borns, as well as pure and half-bloods." Ron said.

That small cat meowed as it walked into the room and cuddled against Harry's leg, looking up at him it meowed again. Harry picked it up.

Ron stared at the cat for a little while before his attention went back to Harry. "Mom told me McGonagall & Madame Pomfrey went into hiding finally." He said.

"Yeah, turns out that they were the next targets." Harry replied.

"What about the eye? What happens when they are targeted? What do we do then?" Ron asked.

"They wont get targeted .... It's impossible." Harry said as he stared at the cat.

" .... I have to go the Order is calling me." Harry continued before he apparated out of the room.

Ron sighed leaning onto Lavender. "He really needs to get a new pet, that bloody cat is weird." Ron said.

"Some people believe that black cats are good luck charms ... perhaps that's why he keeps it around." Lavender said.

" Then he should get a different black cat that one scares away all the other cats." Ron said.

Lavender smiled as she kissed her husband.

* * *

Harry watched put the cat down and watched as it transformed into Hermione's cloaked figure.

"Malfoy has found our stash." She said quietly.

"Then you should get out, before he figures out which ones are liquid luck." Harry said.

"I have this weird feeling that I should keep my eye on them .... I need to figure out which one of them it is." She said before she transformed back into the little black cat.

Harry sighed before he watched it apparate out of the house.

* * *

Draco watched as the flames in his fireplace burned green and his mother walked out of them.

She cried as she walked over to the bed and he sighed.

"What did he do this time?" Draco asked.

Narcissa Malfoys face was streaked with her tears that kept falling from her red & puffy eyes. Her breathing hard as she cried and tried to breath.

"I don't know why you put up with him." Draco said as he sat down next to her allowing her to lean on his shoulder and cry.

Narcissa finally spoke through sobs, infuriating her son even more so than before. "Lucius .... he .. believes that ... that ....he .. he should have married Bella." She cried out.

He reached behind her and rubbed circles on her back, trying his best too sooth her. He'd seen this many times before but usually she would reply back with some witty remark about his insane aunt for his father to realize that he had made the right choice. The relationship between his mother and him had always been a good one, he'd always loved her and listened to her, and she always loved him and spoiled him, giving him everything he wanted, as well as protected him. It became deeper when his father had been in Azkaban, she'd tried her best to stay strong but his mother didn't inherit the Black heart unlike his aunt Bellatrix, she'd even gone as far as using beauty potions to cover up her tears from him. Though it wasn't until he'd returned early from a mission that he'd found her crying, she'd tried to deny, but for some reason she'd given up and consoled in him, it'd been what really bonded them together.

Everything changed when his father allowed Voldemort to use their home as his base of operations, nothing was private after that. Voldemort would constantly judge all of them, his father constantly told by many that he and his mother were a disgrace to the organizations. Draco had been slapped when he'd stood up for his mother, he wouldn't for his father, it was the mans fault that they were in that position in the first place.

Besides he wouldn't let anyone talk about his mother in such a way.

"You know he's just mad that nothing is working out the way it was planned too." Draco said.

Something he always did for his father, he never knew why he did it, he just did, even if the man didn't deserve it.

"I know, everyone has just been so stressed though I don't think I can take anymore of it." Narcissa cried.

None of them could especially him.

Grabbing her by her shoulders he turned her to him. "You need to go back, take a bath, and show him why he's been with you for all these years." Draco said.

She smiled through her tears before she kissed him on the forehead, she stood and ran back into the green fire, disappearing back to the manor.

Draco sighed as he walked over to the fireplace, he stared at the fire at he stood in front of it.

The small black cat cried, and Draco looked up to find it sitting on the mantel watching him.

"Have you been there this entire time." Draco asked.

The cat cried again.

"You wouldn't know how to get the woman to see that she doesn't need him do you?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter though .... Once I find Potter and get him to take my mom wherever the others are this war will be over, father will be locked away and mother won't be crying .... as much." Draco continued.

The cat cried again before he jumped off the mantel and circled Dracos ankle before it rubbed against him. He rubbed his face as he walked over to the bathroom and began stripping away his clothes.

He didn't see as the small black cat leave the room and apparate away.

* * *

_"Harry."_

A woman's voice called out to Harry as he slept, he turned over in his sleep, his face scrunching up in confusion.

_"Harry."_

This time he felt someone shake him. His eyes popped open and he sat up to find Hermione's cloaked figure leaning over him, all he could see were her bright amber brown eyes that glowed in the moonlight.

"Finally awake." She said.

Harry nodded his head as he grabbed his shirt off the nightstand and slipped it on. "What the hell are you doing here?" Harry asked as he turned to her.

"You realize how dangerous this is and how easily you'll get caught?!" He continued.

"Malfoys in the shower right now." Hermione said easily.

"That means what? Harry asked.

"He takes long showers."

"Well .... what the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

He could see even in the darkness her perfectly straight white teeth as she grinned. "Malfoy." Was all she said.

He stared at her dumbstruck. Her grin disappeared and she hit him with a throw pillow. "The one that'll help you, it's Draco Malfoy!" She whispered harshly as she continued her assault with the throw pillow.

Harry came back from reality. "How the hell are we ever gonna sway him?!" Harry asked.

"Narcissa Malfoy .... turns out that as we predicted Voldemort is using their home as a base, she's not a Death Eater Harry, yes she believes in the same things, but she's only going along with it for the safety of the her son and husband. She cam in crying because of all the stress that's been going on there. He wants her out of their, he'll do anything to get his mom to stop crying, even help you .... and no he didn't tell me, he told the cat .. you know he talks to stray cats?" Hermione exclaimed.

So much information in so little time. Harry was barely piecing it together. "Mione are you sure he doesn't know it's you?" Harry asked.

"Of course he doesn't know; Harry I've been doing this for two and a half years I think I know how to play the cat role by now." Hermione said.

"Call the Order and let them know we're meeting now." Harry said as he stood up and walked around the dark room.

"Already did." Hermione said.

"Good now go back before he realizes something." Harry said.

"Can't wait till I can go back to my old life." Hermione said as she handed Harry is cloak.

"You and me both, now hurry." Harry said as he hugged Hermione.

Letting go he watched as she transformed back into the cat apparating away in the blink of an eye.

"Malfoy I do hope you're not trying to play us." Harry said as he looked out the window.

* * *

_**Yes I know quick update with this story but it's all in my head and on paper right now.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews you two.**_

_**And the story alerts.**_

_NorthernLights25_

_Hitsugi's Lover_

_redshadow17_

_WhiteTiger1992_

**_Until next time._**

**_Midori.  
_**


	3. Second Guessing Is Unwanted

The halls of the Beauxbatons Academy were completely empty as Harry's cloaked figure walked at a fast place, this academy as well as Durmstrang had been quickly abandoned when Voldemort rose, and when the Ministry fell the head masters of the schools had kindly turned the schools into headquarters for the Order, and Dumbledore's Army. If Voldemort found out ever, they would all be in danger, with a simple memory spell; the schools would give away all their secrets, and everyone that was helping, everyone that was hiding, where they were hiding, and most of all they schools would give away _The Eye_.

Luckily it was impossible to get into the building without the proper keys, the keys being the coins of Dumbledore's Army. More had been made as many others began to join the fight against Voldemort, and the coins were more advanced now. Not only did they show the date for the next meetings but they were also used as warnings, the coins would turn colors when Snatchers or Death Eaters were nearby for the person or people. The coins were also used as keys to safe houses and the headquarters, any person who was given a coin, was instructed to put their magic in the coin, this would make it for locks to identify the person entering and also allow the warnings and dates to come through, without the magic in them, the coin was useless nothing would happen, and when there was no magic in it, that meant the holder was lost to them.

He stopped at the large double doors that were the entrance to the grand hall, pulling down his hood; Harry drew the think gold necklace over his neck and placed his coin inside a little dent in the wood of the door. The coin burned a brilliant gold as it recognized him, the locks moving to open the door. It popped open and he pushed it open revealing the rest of the Order members, and some of the D.A. members. He walked over to the small rectangular table in the room as he pulled the necklace back over his head.

Kingsley was the first to speak up. "Harry, it's twelve at night, exactly what is so crucial that you had to call us now?"

It wasn't surprising that they didn't want to be here, with Snatchers and Death Eaters running around nobody wanted to leave their families, especially in the middle of the night.

"The Eye has given me a name." Harry said.

They had to refer to Hermione as _'The Eye' _mainly because only so many people knew about who she really was. It was those people who didn't know her true identity that called her by the alias, and it stuck, it was better too, couldn't have people going around speaking of the name when she was supposed to be dead.

The people in the room were jabbering away, they didn't trust this mysterious person and he understood why but they had to because if they actually knew who it was they would trust her with their life.

It was Arthur Weasley who spoke up this time. "Harry what name was it?" He asked.

Taking a deep breathe he looked around at everyone carefully before he said the name, preparing for the shock and anger that was to come with it.

"Draco Malfoy."

And so the uproar began.

Harry mentally shook his head at the predictability in the room.

* * *

"It's one in the morning, in winter time, and we're hiding on a rooftop waiting for some girl." Blaise complained bitterly as he wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"So?" Draco asked as he continued to watch the door to his former Professors cottage.

"I don't see the point in doing this, what's it matter if she's posing as McGonagall and Pomfrey?" Blaise continued.

Draco rolled his eyes as he replied. "Put the pieces together, the two hags are gone, this girl Harmony is walking around as them, and Lovegood had said that a bird is spying on us."

Honestly Zabini had become a very lazy, boring, moronic and annoying person. He'd been annoying before, though back then he used to at least keep most of his thoughts to himself. Besides he was obviously on something if he hadn't realized anything as of yet, the situation was quiet simple and easy to piece together.

"You think that she may be an Animagus, and that she may be spying on us using her animagi form."

'_Took him long enough.'_ Draco thought as he nodded his head.

He wouldn't deny the fact though that it was cold, and it was way too early, but it was what needed to be done, and so they had to endure it.

They came early just incase as well, she supposedly only came out during dawn or dusk, the only time the sun and the moon could be seen at the same at least according to the time frame, though sometimes when the sun was up you could see the moon, but … he truly didn't want to watch all day.

The sound of footsteps rushed at them and both of them quickly snapped their necks to look at the little townhouse fit snuggle between two other identical. There was nobody, at least to be seen by the human eye, however there were footprints being made in the snow, obviously someone was there.

"She knows we're here." Draco whispered to Blaise.

Blaise shook his head in denial as he spoke. "That's not possible, we told no one of our plans, she's probably just very cautious."

Draco sucked in a deep breath carefully trying to contain his boiling rage, keeping his voice in a whisper as he replied back. "Cautious? That does not look cautious. That Looks like she knows we're here, she's a bloody Animagus; she could've heard us talking in the house."

"We would've felt her magic when she went back to her human form."

"I told you I felt someone following us earlier on our way there, maybe she's always in animagi form unless in the presence of the Order or the D.A." Draco continued.

He didn't know why he tried though, Blaise Zabini was a very proud and arrogant warlock, thinking everything he said and did was right and that everyone else was wrong and stupid, and his pride and ego were worse than the entire Malfoy pride and Arrogance put together.

Obviously the bloke got it from his mother.

"Do you realize that if we capture her and turn her into the Dark Lord that we will be rewarded and be seen in high regard?" Blaise asked.

"That or we'll be seen as spies; don't you think it will look suspicious that right after we have a meeting and find out there was a spy amongst us, that we just happen to run into the spy?"

"I have nothing to worry about then." Blaise said as he held his head high.

Draco smacked his head as he looked down the road and watched as the figure moved closer to the house. "Neither of us have nothing to worry about." He said.

"Good then we attack as soon as she gets into the house." Blaise replied.

"I'm telling you she knows and she's got a trap waiting for us." Draco said as he watched Blaise slid down the rooftop.

He mimicked Blaise's motion and slid down as well, all the while thinking about how bad the outcome of it will be.

* * *

They'd finally settled down after a simple silencing hex from Alastor, and they should be thankful for him doing only that to them.

Harry spoke up calmly but firmly. "Please, everyone I understand your doubts, though if The Eye says that Malfoy will be the one to help us then I believe that they are right."

"Harry its Malfoy! You can't actually believe that he out of all people would betray the Dark Lord do you?!" Ron asked through his anger.

"Ron." Arthur said testily.

This was the problem when it came to having your best friend who swore to never forgive his enemy in the room when they were discussing said enemies allegiances'. It was a good thing that a few other Weasleys' were in the room, especially the ones who could actually put Ron down, without having to restrain him.

It was Remus who was the one to speak up this time. "How do we know that he isn't just saying these things to the eye?"

"He didn't say it directly to the eye Mr. Lupin." McGonagall said.

"How do we even know we can trust the eye?" Ron asked.

"Everyone listen to me, if the eye says that we can trust him then we can, because of the eye many of us and even our loved ones have escaped, Ron when Crabbe was sent to you, you and Lavender had been in the middle of making dinner, tell me what happened that day?" Harry asked as he turned the room's attention to Ron.

Ron slumped in his chair as he replied. "Crabbe knocked the door down and before we could even move, we'd been apparated out of the house and to the lobby."

"Right before you were caught, and many of you have even been given a day or two to prepare to leave before any Snatchers or Death Eaters got to you. All of this was because of the eye, if they couldn't get to you, someone else in this very room was sent to get you, on their orders. So don't say that the eye is not trustworthy, because as we speak, they are in the presence of two deadly Death Eaters, hell they've even been in the same room with Bellatrix when she was ordered to punish some of the Death Eaters for failure to get us … and let me remind all of you that the Cruciatus curse is a punishment no one should need to watch, especially if they've been given orders by the people in this very room not to interfere." Harry said trying his best to keep his anger contained.

They had no idea how much Hermione had to see and hear, the innocence she'd sacrificed, the life she gave up to help them all. If they had an idea they would never think such things about her. If some knew her true identity they would've never questioned her loyalty at all.

"If The Eye says we can trust Draco Malfoy then I believe them, as should all of you." Harry continued.

"Harry you called us hear to discuss the situation now please tell us what we need to know and what we need to do." Arthur said.

"According to the eye, Draco Malfoy is devoted to his mother whole heartedly, and with the Dark Lord staying in his home, I've been told not only by The Eye but by McGonagall herself that they tension is high for the whole family. Luscious is drifting further away and has even shown his more _violent side _to Narcissa Malfoy, and has even begun to accuse his own son of being our spy; he's obviously willing to sacrifice his family for the Dark Lords approval." Harry explained.

"So what do we do?" Remus asked.

"We offer Draco something he can't turn down. In return for his help, we take Narcissa Malfoy back to the sanctuary, far away from Lucious and the Dark Lord, as well as we give him and her amenity for any crimes they've committed for the Dark Lord or their family."

"We don't even know if Malfoy is even the one were looking for." Seamus said this time.

Harry took a deep breath before speaking again. "Okay, Alastor when we bring Malfoy to Durmstrang from there I want you to cross-examine him and Narcissa Malfoy as well." Harry said.

"When you say cross-examine does that mean a softer interrogation procedure?" Alastor asked.

"Veritaserum and Legilimency only, Alastor if we treat them as The Dark Lord or the other Death eaters would we will not get what we want." Harry said.

"Very well then cross-examine it is." Alastor replied.

"Is that better for any of you doubters?" Hairy asked.

No one said anything as they were pleased with what was going to be done.

"This is the plan, The Eye will lure them in, and I need some muscle to break them down and bring Malfoy back here, while others go to the Malfoy Mansion and distract any of them there and grab Narcissa Malfoy as well."

"Does The Eye know the plan?" Bill Weasley asked.

"Of course." Harry replied.

* * *

It hurt, it truly hurt. The invisible girl had slapped them with ice cold water and it stung, and Draco was sure he was bleeding on his cheek.

"You're not playing fair at all little girl." Blaise said as he moved closer to McGonagall's house.

Of course she wasn't playing fair, she was going up against two Death Eaters who used dark magic, no smart witch or wizard would fight on fair grounds. They couldn't even see her moving; however she was doing it, she was moving fast, as well as lightly not a single footprint could be seen on the snow covered ground except for those that had been made earlier on, he was beginning to believe she was using a Hover charm on herself, and if that was the case the girl was smart which was not good for them … Mostly for Blaise actually.

Draco was not an idiot, neither was Blaise but since he'd been inducted as a Death Eater he'd allowed his arrogance to cloud his judgment, Draco didn't. Thus the reason he was staying out of the fight.

A voice began speaking and instantly he could tell that they'd used another charm to cover their true voice, they didn't however care to mask their gender indicating they could care less about it. The voice though was hypnotic and husky and she was speaking in a sing song voice and all together it was very _alluring_.

"_Zabini and a Malfoy won't my brethren be proud of my achievements when I serve you too them on silver platters."_

"You're people don't kill." Blaise said.

"Don't taunt her Zabini." Draco said as he tried to pin point the voice but it was as if she was right up against his ear.

Her voice became darker as she spoke her next words in that sing song way. _"Whoever said I was going to kill? No, no, no, death is too good for your kind."_

A cold shiver ran down Draco's back whoever the girl was, she was scary and obviously not one to care about what the Order or the D.A. said.

Their conversation though with the invisible perpetrator was cut short when they heard footsteps from behind them. A male voice that Draco could recognize all to well began talking.

"Well would you look at that Harry two Death Eaters." Bill Weasley said as he stopped a few feet away from them.

"Weasley." Draco said as he spun around and greeted the one of many red-heads from the pure-blood family. Finding that the other was someone he was all too familiar with.

"Malfoy." Harry said as he nodded his head at him.

"Potter. ..Looks like we won't have to use your little girlfriend to found you after all." Blaise said.

Harry raised a brown at the dark skinned boy. "Girlfriend?" He asked in a questioning tone.

"Harmony, the girl that's been playing with us, she's wearing an invisibility cloak." Blaise went on.

Draco watched as Harry and Bill turned to look at each other with questioning gazes as they processed the information.

They didn't know this girl. Meaning she wasn't a D.A. or an Order member.

"Doesn't matter anymore …. We have you here now so why don't you just surrender yourself to us so we can just finish this unnecessary war." Blaise continued on.

Before either could say anything though they were hit from behind with a stinging jinx. Draco came back up quickly as did Blaise, you couldn't be considered a Death Eater if something as silly as a stinging jinx brought you down.

Though this time they were hit but it was with more advanced disarming spells. They fought back, and despite what Draco wanted he couldn't just allow them to kill him or beat him up. It wasn't unexpected though when he was sucker punched from behind though this time it was a darker spell that hit him and he fell to the floor watching as the snow covered ground began to mix with blood.

Sectumsempra

He watched from the ground as footprints in the snow began to make their way towards him and in the corner is his peripheral he caught a glimpse of Blaise being knocked unconscious by a blow to the face by Harry Potter.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

"Harmony?" Harry asked with a lifted brow.

"It was that little girl I told you about, she got my name wrong … thankfully." Hermione replied as she took off the invibility cloak all the while making sure the hood of her cloak didn't fall off her keeping her face shrouded in darkness.

"Whatever you say Harmony." Harry teased as he bent down and picked up Malfoy's wand.

"Watch it Harry." Hermione said as she healed Malfoys back.

"We're going to have to create an elonged memory for when he's called back." Bill said.

"I already talked to McGonagall about it." Harry said as he grabbed Draco by the collar before he apparated away with him leaving Bill and Hermione alone.

"Will you be posing as him for the time being?" Bill asked as he watched the cloaked figure that was Hermione.

"Of course." Hermione replied as she pulled out a vile filled with thick smoky greenish-gray liquid.

"You know." Hermione continued before she took the liquid. "There's something I've been meaning to tell Harry … I just can't put my finger on what it is though, but it's very important." She continued.

"Yes well, we expect you to be on your best behavior. If things go accordingly you'll be able to take that early retirement you were talking about." Bill said.

"You lie." Hermione accused.

"No, no, I'm serious if Malfoy takes the deal you won't have to be our eyes and ears anymore." Bill continued.

"Seriously." Hermione asked in a small voice.

"Of course, but we'll talk more when we figure out what's happening with Malfoy." Bill said before he turned and apparated away

* * *

Ever wonder what people think when they have a potato sack over their head, and they have no idea where they are, and know what is going on?

Panic and Fear.

That's all that goes through ones mind during such situations, and it's such an intense feeling as well that it keeps your entire nervous system on edge causing you to become unpredictable to those around you as well as yourself.

And it's scary.

To counter this though, one must be able to absorb the situation around themselves, and reassure themselves that at any moment when needed they can switch the roles, or see when it's time to surrender. Draco on the other hand was never skilled in this area, one example his first mission given by the Dark Lord- the mission he never truly accomplished; Snape being the one who cast the killing curse in opposed to him … who broke down during the entire thing. So here he was, being dragged by the back of his collar, trapped in a full-body bind curse.

He didn't like the situation at all.

'_Potter better have a hell of a good reason to be dragging me.' _Draco thought to himself.

* * *

"Now that we're all here shall we begin?" Harry asked as he closed the gate to the cage.

Nods were directed his way and Moody reached in to remove the cover from Malfoy's head.

The blonde looked absolutely deadly as he glared at him from behind the bars, and Harry wondered if Hermione had made a possible mistake calling out Malfoy.

There was no way he was going to allow himself to even begin to let his mind wonder on that subject. Hermione had been right about everything else, it was impossible for her to be wrong now. And second guessing her was only going to hurt both of them.

"Malfoy." Harry said as he matched Draco's glare.

"Potter." Draco replied.

Harry's eyes never left Draco's as he spoke his next words. "Alastor hand Malfoy the vile, I doubt he'll give us a hard time."

Alastor pulled out a clear vile filled will a clear potion and handed it over to Draco who opened it and smelt it, before he looked back up at Harry. "Veritaserum?" He asked.

"Take it before I have Moody here have his way." Harry threatened.

Draco didn't hesitate as he gulped down the clear concoction. It was quiet in the room as they waited for they waited for the brew to begin to take its effects.

* * *

…_.. Two hours later ….._

McGonagall walked down the dark halls of Durmstrang as she headed towards the improvised court room. The halls of the palace were completely empty and nearly lightless as they were only few torches in the halls; it would be abnormal to see an abandoned school lit up like a Christmas tree, thus the reason for the darkness.

And in the darkness she heard a cat cry, and she stopped in her position, quickly she pulled out her map and tapped it to her wand carefully.

She smiled softly as she watched the footprints begin to walk away from her and she followed. Finding that they were heading her father away from everyone so that nothing could be heard, and no one could be revealed.

A cry of a door alerted her and she looked up from the parchment to see a door slightly open, looking back down she noted that the footprints were in a completely different room now. Opening the door more she slipped into the room, closing it and locking it as she did so.

The room was dark and only slivers of moonlight could be seen as the windows were all boarded up. A familiar cloaked figure stood in the middle of the room waiting for her to begin.

"Narcissa Malfoy has been found innocent of any crimes." McGonagall said.

"And what of her _charming _son?" Hermione asked.

" …. You interrupted me on my way over there, so I have no idea." McGonagall said.

"Hermione do you know where the Dark Lord is keeping the elder wand?" McGonagall asked.

" … I've searched the Malfoy Mansion and turned it inside out and it is nowhere there … Not only that but now the resurrection stone has gone missing and the Dark Lord is suspecting that one of his followers are traitors."

"Does he suspect anything of you?"

"I'm dead, Snape made sure of that and Luscious Malfoy actually believes I was mentally weak to the point that I killed myself … They know nothing. Oh and while I was fishing for Malfoy I gave Zabini the impression that there is another player in this War." Hermione said.

" … Are you sure he believes this?" McGonagall asked.

"Of course, thankfully that little girl didn't pronounce my name properly and with Harry not knowing about it made the fact more believable."

" … You just made up an entirely new enemy?" McGonagall asked.

"I had to do something, Luna accidentally gave them _too _much information when she was writing the letter, I'm blaming it on her mind not being all there being as it was it was just right after giving birth. So now with this new _player _ it will take their attention off of us and well onto mainly me … This will also mean that I won't be able to get that early retirement Bill had so lovingly brought back up." Hermione muttered the last part.

"Well you should have thought about that before you decided to send them in a different direction."

"It's for the greater good at least."

"What about Dumbledore's spy? What do we have on him?" McGonagall asked.

"Now that I cannot tell you Professor … All I can say is that they're close really close to Voldemort." Hermione said.

"Very well then ... Just so you are aware we are sending Narcissa Malfoy to Luna, she'll be safer there."

"I really don't think that's such a good idea … Narcissa is a proud woman, but the Dursleys are beyond prejudice of anything to do with magic, Luna is only being left alone do to the fact that they think she's insane due to her mood swings she was going through because of her pregnancy, Narcissa on the other hand will not tolerate any sort of ill treatment from any of them, which could lead to a very bad predicament maybe even someone dead."

"Well they'll both learn something then, besides if Narcissa puts them in their place it'll be a good thing, that muggle family truly is awful," McGonagall said.

Hermione agreed softly. "True."

Hermione moved around the dark room stealthily as she made her way to the door. "Make sure that none of you are seen when you leave her tonight, I can't take any chances that they've suspected these institutions' so please be sure to use cloaking charms on everything and even yourselves." Hermione continued.

"And what of you, if that catch you what happens?"

" ….. It's physically impossible to catch a dead person." Hermione said before she transformed back into a black kitten.

McGonagall sighed as she walked over to the door and opened it, watching as Hermione slinked out without a sound into the darkened halls. She did as well, going a different direction.

When she stopped she found herself in front of the large double doors that opened up to the grand room of the palace. She opened the door and walked in finding Harry staring at a note.

Making her way to the young wizard she watched as he quickly folded the blood stained letter. He looked behind him quickly and stood up at the sight of her. "Professor." He said.

"Mr. Potter." McGonagall said looking around the now empty room.

"Is the cross-examining already finished?" She asked.

"Yes, Hagrid took Malfoy back, I was actually just going to see you about mother Malfoy." He said.

"We finished sometime ago. Tonks took her to the haven."

"That's good." Harry mumbled as he looked down at his pocket, then towards the gold wedding band on his hand solemnly

"Harry is everything alright you seem a bit out of character." McGonagall said.

Harry went still for a moment but relaxed after a while. He spoke in a hesitant whisper. " …. I have a son. …. And I'm terrified for him."

* * *

**_Okay so I had this story all planned out and then all this crap started happening, well not all crap but you know going on vacation, my computer crashing continuously, changing from XP - Vista - XP - Vista and so on and so on till I got 7 - then had to switch back to Vista - Then finally went back to 7 and the whole time I was loosing my materials and everything and now I'm Microsoftless and I had just gotten Microsoft Office 2010! But during all this I started looking at other stories and reading over my own and then I just got tons of other ideas, so when I finally got my computer fixed for good I decided to twist up my stories, all of them. And their going to stay with the same story lines and plots but just from different situations now. Only bad thing I'm still Microsftless! I'm using WordPad I know right horrible._**

**_But I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'm sure you all understood the chapter name._**

**_.Lady Crux._**

Team Dramione

MargueriteHOL

WhiteTiger1992

Hitsugi's Lover

**_Thank you all for your patience and reviews._**

**_.Lady Crux._**


End file.
